Keys To My Heart
by nabila SasuSaku
Summary: "Bagaimana bisa gadis lain membuka pintu hatiku, sedangkan kunci hatiku ada padamu." / S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2016 / AU


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Keys To My Heart © Nabila SasuSaku

Rate: T

Prompt: #10

SasuSaku AU Fanfiction

Summary: S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri

"Bagaimana bisa gadis lain membuka pintu hatiku, sedangkan kunci hatiku ada padamu."

.

Enjoy reading!

.

.

Sorak-sorai penonton memenuhi lapangan besar itu. Ditengah lapangan berdiri sebuah panggung besar nan megah. Saat ini sedang diadakan konser meriah menyambut musim panas. Sorakan dan jeritan yang sebagian besar wanita itu kembali membahana ketika salah satu host memanggil nama seorang penyanyi yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu saat ini.

Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda tampan berusia 22 tahun adalah penyanyi solo pendatang baru yang memulai debut awal Februari lalu dengan mengeluarkan sebuah mini album dan sekarang menjadi penyanyi yang sedang naik daun. Meskipun belum lama berada di industri musik tetapi nama Uchiha Sasuke tidak asing lagi terdengar di telinga masyarakat Jepang dan hampir seluruh negara Asia. Dengan suara bass tapi lembut menjadi ciri khas suaranya, membuat siapa saja dengan mudah mengenali suara sang penyanyi. Ditunjang dengan muka tampan, gaya keren dan berasal dari keluarga Uchiha yang sangat terkenal di Jepang tentu saja membuat kaum hawa semakin tergila-gila

Suara khas sang idola mulai terdengar, para penggemar mengikuti lirik lagu yang dinyanyikan dengan semangat, tak jarang kaum hawa yang berdiri tidak jauh dari panggung berteriak histeris ingin menaiki panggung dan menerjang sang idola dengan pelukan, sayangnya itu semua hanya dalam khayalan mereka.

Berkilo-kilo meter dari tempat pertunjukan musik itu, terlihat seorang gadis bersurai merah muda menatap layar persegi besar dihadapannya. Manik hijaunya menatap layar yang menampilkan pertunjukan musik musim panas secara live. Bibir mungilnya tersenyum menatap idolanya yang sedang bernyanyi dengan gaya khasnya. Cool.

Pemuda tampan dengan rambut raven dan iris onyx itu dapat membuat semua kaum hawa menjerit. Tentu saja, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Pada layar televisi, Sasuke sudah selesai bernyanyi dan sekarang digantikan dengan boyband yang juga sedang naik daun.

Gadis berambut unik itu masih menatap layar televisi meskipun pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Setelah host menutup acara pertanda pertunjukan itu sudah selesai, gadis gulali itu mematikan televisi, ia membalikkan tubuh dan terkejut melihat seorang pemuda tampan memasuki rumah dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Pemuda bernama Sasuke berlutut dihadapannya.

"Hn."

"Mengapa kau langsung kemari?" tanya sang gadis melihat baju yang dikenakan Sasuke masih sama saat ia bernyanyi diatas panggung tadi.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sakura."

Sasuke memeluk gadis bernama Sakura itu. Membenamkan wajah tampannya pada perpotongan leher dan bahu sang gadis, menghirup aroma cherry yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Sakura tertawa geli ketika merasakan nafas hangat Sasuke mengenai lehernya. Ia mengelus rambut raven itu dengan lembut.

"Apa kau tadi melihatku?" Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura erat.

Sakura mengangguk, "Tentu saja, kau sangat keren, Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn." Sakura merasakan bibir Sasuke melengkung dibahunya membuat gadis beriris emerald itu ikut tersenyum.

"Sasuke-kun, mengapa kau sangat manja sekarang?"

"Apa aku tidak boleh manja pada kekasihku, hn?" Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya tetapi kedua tangannya masih berada dibahu Sakura dan perlahan membingkai wajah mungil sang kekasih lalu mengelusnya lembut.

Memang bukan rahasia jika Uchiha Sasuke menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis berambut merah muda bernama Haruno Sakura. Dari awal ia menjadi seorang penyanyi, Sasuke sudah membuat kesepakatan pada agensinya bahwa ia tidak akan merahasiakan hubungannya pada publik. Meskipun pada awalnya menimbulkan pro dan kontra tetapi sampai saat ini semua berjalan lancar.

Sakura hanya gadis biasa, ia bukan publik figure seperti Sasuke ditambah dengan ketidak-sempurnaan fisiknya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat sebagian penggemar Sasuke tidak menerimanya dan tidak sedikit juga yang mendukung. Sasuke tidak butuh dukungan atau komentar dari siapapun. Ia hanya membutuhkan Sakura disisinya saat ini dan seterusnya.

Wajah Sakura merona menyadari onyx hitam Sasuke menatap penuh cinta padanya. Pemuda berambut raven itu menyeringai tampan kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. Bibir tipisnya menempel lama didahi Sakura menyalurkan segala kerinduannya dengan kecupan itu.

"Kau sendirian dirumah?"

"Iya, Ibu pergi bekerja."

Sakura memang tinggal berdua dengan ibunya. Sejak Sakura berumur 10 tahun, ibunya sudah menjadi orangtua tunggal. Kecelakaan naas yang menimpa ayah dan dirinya membuat ayahnya meninggal dunia sedangkan dirinya mengalami lumpuh pada kedua kakinya. Awalnya Sakura merasa hidupnya sudah berakhir tetapi dengan kehadiran Sasuke, tetangga barunya, membuat ia kembali semangat menjalani harinya. Sasuke selalu menemaninya setiap hari sampai perasaan cinta tumbuh dihatinya. Ia tidak ingin mengatakan pada Sasuke karena ia sadar dirinya tidak pernah pantas bersanding dengan Sasuke hingga pada umur mereka 17 tahun, Sasuke mengutarakan perasaannya pada Sakura. Gadis itu tersenyum senang, tidak menyangka cintanya kini terbalas. Meskipun Sakura sempat ingin menolak, Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan Sakura bahwa ia sangat mencintai gadis itu apa adanya, tidak peduli pada kekurangan Sakura.

"Kau sudah makan?" Sakura menggeleng, Sasuke berdiri dibelakang Sakura kemudian ia mendorong kursi roda itu menuju dapur.

"Baiklah, seperti biasa aku akan membuat ramen sayur terlezat untukmu."

"Ada yang perlu ku bantu?"

"Tidak, tidak! Kau hanya perlu duduk manis dan menatap wajah tampanku ini."

Sakura mencubit lengan kekar Sasuke, pemuda tampan itu mengaduh kemudian tertawa pelan.

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang sedang serius memotong sayur, dalam keadaan apapun kekasihnya itu tetap saja tampan. Jika para gadis penggemar Sasuke mengetahui hal ini, pasti mereka akan merasa iri terhadap Sakura karena mendapat perlakuan spesial dari idola mereka. Tanpa sadar bibir mungilnya melengkung ke atas.

"Sudah merasa puas memandang wajah tampanku?"

Sakura tersentak dari alam pikirannya, Sasuke berjalan membawa nampan berisi dua mangkuk ramen menaruhnya diatas meja makan. Bau harum ramen memenuhi indra penciuman Sakura membuat perutnya yang belum terisi apapun sejak pagi merasa sangat lapar. Sasuke menabur bawang goreng diatas mangkuk ramen mereka.

"Ayo, makan!"

Sakura mengambil sumpit dan meniup sedikit ramen yang masih mengepul uap panas dan memakannya perlahan. Sakura melihat Sasuke sibuk dengan ponselnya dan menerima panggilan dari seseorang.

"Halo? Ada apa kau menelponku, Kakashi?"

Sasuke mendengar suara sang manager menyahut ucapannya.

"Sasuke, kau sedang dimana?"

"Aku di rumah Sakura!"

"Mengapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku jika kau pergi dari sini!"

"Hn, maaf. Aku lupa memberitahumu. Apa ada masalah?"

Kakashi menghela nafas, sebagai manager dan orang paling dekat dengan Sasuke selain keluarganya, tentu saja ia sudah mengetahui sifat Uchiha Sasuke yang satu ini. Kalau menyangkut dengan gadis merah muda itu, Sasuke akan melupakan segalanya. Ia bisa melihat begitu besar cinta Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Tidak ada. Jangan khawatir, hari ini jadwalmu sudah selesai, kau bisa menemani Sakura-mu."

"Hn, terima kasih, Kakashi."

Sasuke memutuskan sambungan telepon dan menatap Sakura yang menyantap ramen buatannya dengan lahap. Sasuke terkekeh pelan melihat mulut kecil gadisnya terisi penuh oleh ramen dan disekitar bibirnya terkena kuah ramen.

"Begitu enakkah ramen buatanku, hn?" Sasuke menopang dagu, ia tersenyum ketika melihat Sakura tanpa menoleh ke arahnya mengangguk semangat. Pemuda berambut raven itu mengacak surai merah muda gadisnya dengan gemas, ia tetap menatap Sakura mengabaikan semangkuk ramen dihadapannya yang belum tersentuh. Saat ini ia lebih menyukai memandang Sakura-nya, memperhatikan cara makannya, cara ia menjilat bibir mungilnya. Demi apapun, ia sangat mencintai gadis mungil ini.

"Sasuke-kun, mengapa kau tidak makan?" Sakura baru menyadari bahwa Sasuke terus menatapnya dan belum sedikitpun menyentuh ramennya.

"Apa kau sudah makan sebelum kesini?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku selalu menunda jam makanku agar aku bisa makan bersamamu."

Sakura tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sasuke, ia kembali menyumpit ramen dan memakannya ketika melihat Sasuke juga memakan ramennya.

Selesai makan, Sasuke mencuci mangkuk makan mereka setelah sebelumnya menolak tawaran Sakura ketika gadis itu ingin membantu. Sasuke selesai dengan cucian mangkuknya, ia mencuci tangan dan mengeringkannya dengan kain serbet.

"Sasuke-kun, maaf selalu merepotkanmu."

"Apa yang kau katakan, Sakura? Kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan bagiku."

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura yang duduk di kursi rodanya.

"Hei, kenapa dengan lututmu, Sakura?" Sakura mengalihkan iris klorofilnya pada lututnya yang juga sedang ditatap oleh Sasuke.

"Mengapa lututmu berdarah?"

"Ah, tadi aku terjatuh dari kursi roda. Aku tidak tahu kalau lututku akan berdarah!"

"Kau terjatuh? Sendirian?" Sasuke memandang Sakura penuh kekhawatiran.

"Tidak, tadi ibu di rumah." Sakura menyahut cepat.

Sasuke menatap Sakura sejenak, "Aku akan mengobati lututmu." Sasuke mengambil kotak obat yang terletak di dalam lemari obat, ia mendorong kursi roda Sakura menuju ruang keluarga.

"Kau harus lebih berhati-hati. Bagaimana kalau kau terjatuh lagi dan tidak ada siapapun di rumah." pemuda tampan itu berlutut dihadapan Sakura, ia mengambil antiseptic membubuhkan diatas kapas dan kain kasa kemudian membalut luka Sakura menggunakan plester. Sakura tersenyum menatap wajah serius Sasuke, segala perhatian Sasuke, bagaimana cara pemuda tampan itu menjaganya dan memperlakukan Sakura bak putri raja membuat gadis bersurai merah muda itu semakin mencintai Sasuke.

"Sungguh, aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke-kun.."

Sasuke berdiri dihadapan Sakura. Tanpa disangka, pemuda tampan itu mengangkat tubuh mungil Sakura dengan kedua lengan kekarnya. Hal itu membuat Sakura terkejut dan menjerit kecil, reflek ia langsung melingkarkan lengannya dileher Sasuke. Pemuda beriris onyx itu membaringkan Sakura di atas sofa.

"A-apa yang kau l-lakukan, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menopang kedua lengannya di lengan sofa tepat disamping kiri-kanan kepala Sakura, menahan agar tubuhnya tidak menindih tubuh mungil Sakura.

"Tentu saja melakukan hubungan orang dewasa." Sasuke menyeringai membuat wajah Sakura terlihat lucu karena takut.

"Jangan main-main, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan melihat wajah Sakura yang sudah merona merah. Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke langsung menindih tubuh Sakura, memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat. Wajah tampannya ia benamkan diperpotongan bahu dan leher Sakura menghirup aroma cherry yang menguar dari tubuh gadisnya. Aroma kesukaannya.

"Sasuke-kun, sesak.."

"Sstt.. Sebentar saja.." mendengar Sasuke berguman, Sakura ikut melingkarkan lengannya memeluk leher Sasuke, sesekali ia mengelus rambut raven pemuda itu yang panjang mencapai kerah belakangnya. Ia sangat suka ketika kekasih tampannya bermanja-manja padanya seperti ini. Sakura kembali terkejut ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba membalikkan tubuh mereka hingga posisi Sakura sekarang berada diatas tubuh Sasuke. Kepala berhias surai uniknya bersandar didada bidang Sasuke. Sakura mendongak, memandang wajah Sasuke, pemuda itu memejamkan matanya. Iris sehitam jelaganya tersembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya.

"Tidurlah.." bibir tipis Sasuke bergerak pelan. Sakura mengangguk kemudian mencari posisi nyaman dalam dekapan Sasuke. Aroma mint dari tubuh Sasuke terhirup indra penciumannya membuat perasaannya menjadi tenang. Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke merasa tidak ada lagi pergerakan tubuh Sakura selain nafasnya yang teratur.

Perlahan ia bangkit dari tidurnya agar sedikitpun tidak menganggu tidur Sakura. Setelah itu ia mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dan membawanya ke kamar Sakura yang berada tidak jauh dari ruang keluarga. Ia membaringkan tubuh Sakura perlahan dan menyelimutinya. Sasuke kembali ke ruang keluarga untuk mendorong kursi roda Sakura dan menaruhnya disamping tempat tidur gadis itu. Sebelum beranjak dari kamar yang didominasi warna merah muda itu Sasuke mencium kening Sakura lembut dan mengelus pipi gembul Sakura. Pemuda tampan itu menutup pintu kamar dan pulang ke rumahnya yang berada disamping rumah Sakura.

.

.

Bagi Sakura, melihat Sasuke bernyanyi di atas panggung membuat kebahagiaan tersendiri untuknya. Beberapa menit lalu Sasuke mengirim pesan menyuruhnya untuk menonton televisi karena Sasuke akan tampil di acara live show.

Sekarang gadis bersurai merah muda itu sudah berada di depan televisi menunggu segment Sasuke akan tampil. Sebenarnya tanpa pemuda beriris onyx itu mengingatkannya untuk menontonnya, Sakura akan tetap menonton karena ia sudah mengetahui jadwal Sasuke minggu ini bahkan jeda iklan pun tetap Sakura tonton. Iklan parfum yang dibintangi Sasuke muncul saat jeda iklan membuat Sakura tak sabar ingin segera melihat penampilan Sasuke diatas panggung.

Dalam hati Sakura bersorak senang karena jeda iklan telah berakhir dan langsung disambut dengan penampilan Uchiha Sasuke membawakan lagu Love You, single pertamanya. Seperti biasa sorakan bergemuruh dibawah panggung, para penggemar menggoyangkan tangan mengikuti alunan musik bergenre pop itu dan sesekali penonton ikut bernyanyi.

Setelah lagu yang dinyanyikan Sasuke selesai, seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang naik keatas panggung, musik kembali menyala dengan genre yang berbeda. Ino Yamanaka, penyanyi berparas cantik yang sudah lama terjun ke dunia tarik suara. Suaranya yang indah membuat para penggemarnya semakin banyak di negara Asia dan Eropa. Dan sekarang, Sasuke akan berduet bersama Ino membawa lagu era 90, hal itu membuat penggemar Sasuke dan Ino menjerit histeris. Dua idola itu memang pernah digosipkan berpacaran tapi gosip itu langsung ditepis oleh Sasuke dan Ino lewat konferensi pers beberapa waktu lalu.

Sakura masih menatap layar televisi kemudian tersenyum, chemistry yang dihasilkan oleh Sasuke dan Ino benar-benar bagus, tidak heran jika dua orang itu pernah digosipkan menjalin asmara.

Sakura mematikan televisi saat acara yang di tontonnya telah selesai. Sakura memutar kursi roda dan mendapati ibunya memasuki rumah.

"Ibu, sudah pulang?"

"Hanya sebentar, Ibu lupa membawa sesuatu. Kau sudah makan?" Mebuki memasuki kamarnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Sakura melihat ibunya keluar kamar, ditangannya terdapat sebuah amplop.

"Sakura, jika kau belum makan, Ibu sudah memasak sup tadi kau tinggal memanaskannya."

Sakura mengangguk.

"Ibu pergi, berhati-hatilah di rumah."

Setelah mengecup kening Sakura, Mebuki melangkah keluar rumah dan hilang dari pandangan mata emerald Sakura.

Mebuki memang bekerja di sebuah perkantoran, jabatannya hanyalah sebagai pegawai biasa tapi setiap hari ibunya selalu menghabiskan waktu untuk bekerja. Tidak ada waktu luang untuk bercengkrama bersama ibunya, terkadang Sakura ingin ibunya berada dirumah dan bermanja-manja pada ibunya seperti kebanyakan anak dan ibu pada umumnya.

Sakura menghela nafas, membuang semua pemikiran aneh dipikirannya, ibunya bekerja untuk mereka berdua jika ibunya tidak bekerja apa yang harus mereka makan setiap hari. Seharusnya Sakura bangga pada ibunya, sudah sepuluh tahun ia menjadi orang tua tunggal dan merawat Sakura seorang diri. Tentu saja tidak mudah menjaga dirinya yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa seperti ini, pasti ibunya juga sudah banyak menderita selama sepuluh tahun ini. Sakura menatap kakinya dengan nanar.

"Mengapa aku harus merepotkan semua orang?"

.

.

Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak kecelakaan itu terjadi dan sudah sepuluh tahun juga gadis bersurai merah muda itu duduk tak berdaya diatas kursi roda. Sakura menarik nafas, ia menatap kedua kakinya dan memantapkan hatinya, ia menumpu tangannya pada lengan kursi roda yang didudukinya. Perlahan ia mulai mengangkat tubuhnya dengan susah payah. Sakura tetap berusaha sekuat tenaga walaupun ia tahu semua akan sia-sia, kedua kakinya tak bisa merasakan apapun.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melakukan hal ini dan hasilnya juga selalu sama, ia terjatuh dan lututnya akan terluka.

BRUUK!

"Sakura!"

Sakura terkejut ketika mendengar suara baritone Sasuke, ia menatap Sasuke yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dan berlari kearahnya dengan wajah panik dan khawatir.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" teriak Sasuke. Suaranya terdengar marah, ia mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan mendudukkannya kembali di kursi roda.

Sakura terdiam, menundukkan wajahnya dari pandangan tajam mata onyx Sasuke, ia mencengkram ujung celana pendek yang dipakainya. Sakura sangat takut, ia tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke akan melihatnya melakukan hal itu. Selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah tahu bahwa luka dilututnya terjadi karena ia melakukan ini. Ia ingin bisa berjalan seperti orang lain.

"Kau selalu melakukannya? Apa karena ini lututmu selalu terluka?" Sasuke menatap lutut Sakura yang lebam berwarna kebiruan.

"Kau melukai dirimu, Sakura. Kau menyakiti kakimu." suara Sasuke melembut, ia memegang pundak Sakura. Gadis itu masih menunduk.

"Kakiku tidak bisa merasakan apapun jika kau lupa." suara Sakura begitu kecil ketika mengatakan itu. Sasuke terdiam, ia bisa merasakan tubuh gadisnya bergetar. Itu fakta, dan Sakura benci ketika ia tidak merasakan sakit pada kedua kakinya. Sebanyak apapun darah yang keluar Sakura tetap tidak merasakan apapun.

"Sakura.." pemuda berambut raven itu memeluk tubuh rapuh itu dengan erat. Terdengar isakan kecil dari Sakura, Sasuke mengelus punggung kecil itu dengan lembut, sesekali ia mencium surai merah muda Sakura.

"Berjanjilah, Sakura. Jangan pernah lagi melakukan ini. Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri karena itu sama saja kau menyakitiku. Tetaplah menjadi Sakura-ku yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun tanpa diriku."

"Tapi, itu berarti aku akan selalu merepotkanmu, Sasuke-kun.."

"Tidak, Sakura. Kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan bagiku. Jangan pernah mengatakan hal itu lagi. Kau mengerti?"

Bibir tipisnya melengkung merasakan kepala Sakura mengangguk dalam pelukannya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya, menghirup aroma cherry dari tubuh gadisnya. Sejak dulu ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, ia akan menjaga dan melindungi Sakura, ia akan membuat bibir mungil itu melengkung indah dengan senyum manisnya tak peduli apapun tanggapan orang tentang kekurangan Sakura-nya karena Sakura adalah gadis yang sangat berharga baginya.

.

.

"Hari ini kau tidak memiliki jadwal apapun" Kakashi menatap Sasuke yang duduk dihadapannya. Bungsu uchiha itu memainkan ponsel tanpa menatapnya.

"Hn, baguslah." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau akan kemana?"

"Aku akan pergi bersama Sakura." Sasuke baru akan membuka pintu ruangan itu lalu terhenti karena Kakashi memanggilnya.

"Ada apa, Kakashi?" Sasuke dengan sigap menangkap kunci yang dilemparkan Kakashi ke arahnya.

"Pakailah mobilku. Kau tidak ingin paparazzi mengikutimu, kan?"

"Terimakasih, Kakashi." Sasuke tersenyum sekilas dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Lelaki berambut perak itu masih menatap pintu, sebenarnya ia sedikit terkejut saat Sasuke tersenyum padanya. Uchiha bungsu itu memang sangat minim ekspresi, ia juga heran bagaimana bisa orang-orang dan khususnya para wanita menyukai idola seperti Sasuke.

Ah, ia lupa satu hal, Sasuke akan mudah tersenyum ketika membicarakan Sakura, tanpa sengaja Kakashi akan melihat senyum tipis di bibir Sasuke jika sudah menyangkut hal Sakura. Sekarang ia baru percaya bahwa cinta sejati itu ada. Kakashi menghela napas.

Kapan kau juga akan mendapatkannya, Kakashi?

.

.

Sasuke menghentikan mobil Kakashi di depan rumah Sakura. Ia berjalan memasuki pekarangan rumah sederhana itu yang banyak ditanam bermacam-macam bunga. Ia memasuki rumah dan melihat Sakura keluar kamar menggunakan kursi roda.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Pemuda tampan berambut raven itu berjalan mendekati Sakura, mengecup puncak kepala merah muda itu.

"Hari ini aku ingin mengajakmu pergi?"

Sasuke mendorong kursi roda menuju ruang tamu.

"Tu-tunggu, Sasuke-kun!"

"Ada apa?"

"Kau ingin membawaku kemana?"

"Kau akan tau nanti!"

"Sebaiknya aku mengganti baju dulu."

Sasuke mengamati pakaian yang dikenakan Sakura, tanktop merah muda dilapisi kaos tipis biru muda dan celana pendek putih selutut. Lumayan, ia juga memakai pakaian santai seperti Sakura, celana jeans hitam dipadu dengan kaos putih polos dan sebuah jaket hitam.

"Hn, tidak usah." Sasuke kembali mendorong kursi roda Sakura keluar rumah dan mengunci pintu. Ia mengambil flat shoes pink disamping pintu dan mengenakannya pada kaki Sakura.

Pemuda itu membuka pintu mobil, ia mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan mendudukannya dikursi penumpang. Setelah memasang seat belt ditubuh Sakura, Sasuke melipat kursi roda dan memasukkannya di jok belakang.

"Sebenarnya kita akan kemana, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura menatap Sasuke yang sudah sibuk menyetir, onyx itu focus menatap jalan.

"Hn, kau akan tahu nanti." Sasuke menyahut tanpa menatap Sakura.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Ah, aku lupa memberitahu ibu!"

"Aku sudah memberitahu ibumu!"

Sakura bernafas lega, ia menatap Sasuke yang sedang sibuk dengan kemudi, mata onyx itu tidak pernah lepas dari jalanan Tokyo yang sedang padat.

Sakura menyenderkan kepalanya pada kaca samping menatap jalanan padat di siang hari. Dari mulutnya mengalun pelan sebuah lagu, pemuda itu mengalihkan tatapannya pada gadis itu. Bibirnya melengkung mendengar senandung kecil dari bibir Sakura, lagu yang dinyanyikan Sakura adalah lagunya.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan kiri Sakura dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas, hal itu membuat Sakura menatap Sasuke.

"Kau tenang saja karena kemanapun aku membawamu, aku akan menjagamu."

Sasuke membawa tangan Sakura dalam genggamannya ke depan bibir dan mengecupnya, wajah Sakura merona merah mendapat perlakuan lembut dan romantis dari sang kekasih. Sekarang ia tidak perlu bertanya lagi pada Sasuke, karena kemanapun Sasuke membawanya, kekasih tampannya ini akan selalu menjaga dan melindunginya.

.

.

Tidak ada hal yang paling menyenangkan selain berada di alam terbuka dan bebas seperti ini. Sakura menatap pemandangan didepannya takjub, sudah sangat lama ia tidak melihat dan menghirup udara alam bebas.

Saat ini mereka berada di pantai Howaito yang berada jauh dari pusat Tokyo dan terletak di desa Konoha. Pemuda itu memang sengaja memilih pantai yang jauh dari perkotaan. Sasuke tidak ingin ada orang yang mengenalnya. Hari ini, ia hanya ingin berdua bersama gadisnya.

Ia bisa melihat kebahagiaan terpancar dari senyum Sakura. Lihatlah bagaimana senyum indah terukir dibibir Sakura, melihatnya tersenyum membuat bibir Sasuke juga melengkung tipis.

Sasuke keluar mobil, ia membuka pintu untuk Sakura.

"Apa kita akan kesana?" Sakura menunjuk pantai, emerald itu menatap Sasuke penuh harap.

Sakura tersenyum senang melihat Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, tolong turunkan kursi rodaku, Sasuke-kun."

"Tidak perlu."

Sakura mengerutkan kening lalu satu detik kemudian ia terkejut saat Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya dengan lengan kekarnya.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Pemuda itu mendorong pintu mobil dengan kakinya, ia berjalan ke arah pantai dengan Sakura dalam gendongan.

"Ti-tidak perlu seperti ini, Sasuke-kun. Mengapa aku tidak berada di kursi rodaku saja." Sasuke tetap berjalan tanpa menanggapi ucapan gadis musim semi itu.

"Lagi pula ini di tempat terbuka. Aku malu." bisikkan Sakura membuat Sasuke mengalihkan tatapan pada Sakura. Bagaimanapun juga Sakura malu jika ada yang melihat mereka dalam posisi seperti ini. Sasuke melihat gadis itu menutup wajah dengan tangannya. Wajahnya pasti merona merah, bibir Sasuke berkedut.

"Mengapa harus malu? Kau lihat, disini sepi. Tidak ada siapapun."

Perlahan Sakura membuka wajahnya dan menatap sekitar. Ia bernapas lega karena tidak ada siapapun disini, pantai ini memang sepi. Suara debur ombak dan desiran angin benar-benar membuat perasaan menjadi tenang.

"Ingin bermain air?" Sakura mengerutkan alis, tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Sasuke, tapi itu semua terjawab ketika Sasuke berjalan memasuki air, ia berhenti ketika air sudah sebatas pinggangnya.

Sesekali Sakura menjerit kecil ketika ombak menerjang mereka, percikan air mengenai wajahnya.

Sakura menggapai air laut dan tertawa ketika memercikan air ke wajah Sasuke. Pemuda itu dengan pasrah menerima perlakuan Sakura, ia tidak bisa membalas gadis itu karena dua lengannya menggendong tubuh Sakura.

Gadis musim semi itu merentangkan tangan, kepalanya menengadah ke atas menatap langit biru dan awan yang bergerak pelan. Hari ini ia benar-benar bahagia, sudah sejak lama ia tidak bisa merasakan bernapas bebas seperti ini.

Sasuke terpana, ia suka saat Sakura tersenyum tulus dan bahagia seperti sekarang. Emerald indah itu menyipit karena Sakura terus tersenyum lebar dan tertawa. Suara tawanya mengalun indah di telinganya membuat Sasuke ikut bahagia. Ia juga sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan menjaga senyum itu agar selalu melengkung indah setiap harinya dan tak akan membiarkan emerald bening itu mengeluarkan cairan lagi.

.

Hari sudah senja, awan sudah berubah menjadi jingga, burung-burung berterbangan mencari tempat persinggahan. Matahari akan terbenam perlahan untuk kembali ke peraduannya.

Diujung dermaga terlihat sepasang anak Adam sedang duduk berdampingan. Pandangan mereka menatap matahari terbenam, panorama indah yang dilukis oleh sang Pencipta. Terjadi keheningan disana, mereka menikmati kebersamaan dalam diam. Sampai akhirnya Uchiha bungsu itu membuka pembicaraan.

"Bulan depan aku akan mengeluarkan album pertamaku." Sasuke merangkul Sakura, menyenderkan kepala merah muda itu di bahu bidangnya. Sakura merapatkan jaket besar Sasuke yang melingkupi tubuhnya. Angin senja membuat Sakura kedinginan.

"Iya, aku sudah mengetahuinya." Sakura ikut melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sasuke. Meskipun pakaian mereka telah mengering, udara malam di pantai semakin rendah.

"Ah, aku lupa. Kau itu salah satu penggemar setiaku."

Sakura mendecih pelan melihat sifat narsis Sasuke, padahal ketika dihadapan publik Sasuke selalu bersikap cool dan pendiam tetapi ketika dihadapannya, Sasuke akan bertingkah narsis seperti ini.

"Lalu, kau tahu siapa pencipta lagu utama untuk albumku?"

Sakura berpikir sejenak, "Apakah Shikamaru-san?" tanya Sakura ragu, tidak begitu yakin dengan jawabannya.

Nara Shikamaru adalah seorang komposer lagu, ia juga yang telah menciptakan lagu utama pada mini album Sasuke. Melihat Sasuke menggeleng, membuat Sakura mendesah kecewa. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu dan tidak ada satu nama pun terlintas dipikirannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahumu."

Sakura memasang telinganya baik-baik mendengar informasi penting ini.

"Aku yang menciptakan lagu utamanya."

Sakura membulatkan iris emerald-nya. Tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda itu sang pencipta lagu.

"Benarkah? Wah, tidak kusangka kau bisa membuat sebuah lagu. Lalu, apa judul lagu itu?" tanya Sakura antusias.

"Akan kuberitahu ketika malam sebelum albumku diterbitkan dan kau adalah penggemar pertamaku yang mengetahuinya!"

Memang untuk pengeluaran album pertama Sasuke, pihak agensi merahasiakan judul lagunya dari publik agar para penggemar semakin penasaran, hal itu terbukti dari komentar-komentar fans di sosial media tentang rasa penasaran pada album baru Sasuke, mereka juga sudah tidak sabar untuk segera mengoleksinya.

"Kalau begitu, untuk apa kau mengatakan padaku sekarang?" bibir mungil itu mengerucut membuat Sasuke gemas, ia mengacak surai merah muda Sakura yang masih basah.

"Agar kau penasaran."

"Dasar pelit!"

"Terima kasih!"

Sasuke terkekeh kecil melihat gadisnya semakin cemberut. Ia menepuk pelan puncak kepala Sakura.

"Bulan depan pihak agensi mengadakan music tour ke Hongkong dan Thailand."

Sakura menatap lekat Sasuke, "Berapa lama?" suaranya tercekat ditenggorokan.

Sasuke mendesah, "Mungkin satu bulan."

Sakura terdiam. Satu bulan? Jadi, dalam waktu satu bulan ia tidak bisa bersama Sasuke? Ia tidak tahu sekarang harus merasa senang atau sedih.

"Kalau begitu kau harus menunjukkan performa terbaikmu pada penggemarmu. Tunjukkan pada mereka kau layak berada di atas panggung besar." Sakura tersenyum, emerald itu menatap onyx hitam Sasuke yang juga menatapnya lembut.

Dalam hati Sasuke berterimakasih pada Tuhan telah memberikan gadis ini padanya. Sasuke ingat, dulu impiannya menjadi seorang penyanyi ditolak keras oleh sang ayah, Uchiha Fugaku. Ayahnya ingin ia mengelola Uchiha Corp seperti kakaknya, tetapi tidak lama setelah itu, Fugaku menerima dengan berat hati impian Sasuke berkat Sakura berbicara langsung dengan Fugaku dan mengatakan bahwa Sasuke sangat ingin menggapai mimpinya ini. Ia tidak menyangka, ayahnya yang keras dan tegas dapat ditaklukan oleh gadis rapuh seperti Sakura.

Ia juga senang keluarganya tidak mempermasalahkan ketidak-sempurnaan Sakura dan menerima gadis ini dengan tangan terbuka. Ibunya, Uchiha Mikoto, sangat menyanyangi Sakura. Beliau telah menganggap Sakura sebagai putrinya sendiri. Ternyata Sakura tidak hanya dengan mudah mengambil hatinya tapi ia juga dengan mudah mendapatkan hati keluarganya.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan kecil Sakura dan membawanya ke dada kirinya, tepat berada dijantungnya. Sasuke menatap emerald itu lembut.

"Kau merasakannya? Jantung ini akan selalu berdetak kencang ketika aku bersamamu."

Sakura merasakannya sangat jelas, jantung Sasuke berdetak kencang. Apakah jantungnya juga berdetak kencang seperti itu?

"Mengapa kau menyukaiku, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura bertanya pelan seperti desiran angin di telinga Sasuke.

"Karena kau itu Sakura." Sasuke meremas lembut tangan Sakura didadanya. Ia mendekap tubuh kecil Sakura erat, sesekali mencium pelipis gadisnya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, ia balas memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Demi apapun, ia tidak ingin kehilangan Sasuke.

Untuk saat ini bolehkah ia egois dan berharap?

.

.

Sudah dua minggu sejak album pertama Sasuke diterbitkan. Seperti janji Sasuke beberapa minggu lalu, pemuda itu memberitahukan judul lagu ciptaannya pada Sakura ketika malam sebelum penerbitan album. Terdapat sepuluh lagu dalam album itu.

Keys To My Heart adalah lagu utama yang diciptakan Sasuke. Lagu itu langsung populer dan menduduki chart pertama pada berbagai acara musik dan dua minggu terakhir setelah comeback Sasuke mendapatkan empat piala kemenangan berturut-turut dalam acara musik berbeda. Tak jarang, infotaiment juga membahas tentang terbitnya album pertama Uchiha Sasuke.

Kemampuan bernyanyi Sasuke semakin diakui oleh negara Jepang dan Asia.

Setiap hari Sasuke akan tampil dalam berbagai acara dan wawancara bahkan pemuda Uchiha itu sudah sedikit memiliki waktu luang. Hal itu membuat Sakura merasa kesepian karena sudah lebih seminggu ia tak bertemu langsung dengan Sasuke. Saat ini Sasuke berada di Thailand untuk melakukan music tour bersama penyanyi dan boyband dari agensi yang sama dengannya.

Tidak ada panggilan atau balasan pesan dari Sasuke, Sakura mengerti, kekasihnya pasti kelelahan dengan jadwal padat hariannya. Meskipun begitu, tak dapat dipungkiri ia sangat bahagia Sasuke dapat mewujudkan impiannya yang sudah lama ia cita-citakan.

.

Sakura tahu menjadi seorang publik figure tidak pernah lepas dari gosip. Paparazzi akan dengan gencar mencari tahu dan membuat gosip hangat di infotaiment, surat kabar bahkan sosial media untuk menaikan rating channel dan penjualan surat kabar milik mereka.

Sakura menatap televisi, berbagai infotaiment sedang membincangkan kedekatan Uchiha Sasuke dan seorang gadis cantik berambut merah bernama Uzumaki Karin, member girlband pendatang baru, mereka berada dalam agensi yang sama. Ada beberapa foto bukti kedekatan Sasuke dan Karin ketika makan malam berdua saat di Thailand, saat Karin memegang tangan Sasuke, bahkan infotaiment tersebut membawa-bawa nama Sakura. Mereka mempertanyakan apakah hubungan Sasuke dan kekasihnya sudah putus dan Sasuke dengan cepat mendapat pengganti Sakura bahkan ada yang memperkirakan bahwa Sasuke berselingkuh.

Sakura tersentak ketika merasakan bahunya dipegang oleh seseorang. Ia menolehkan wajahnya.

"Ibu.."

Mebuki menatap televisi sebentar lalu kembali menatap Sakura yang juga menatapnya.

"Ibu hanya ingin mengatakan padamu, jangan terlalu berharap pada sesuatu yang tidak pasti, sayang. Ibu hanya tidak ingin kau terluka."

Sakura menatap televisi sekilas lalu menunduk. Mebuki mengelus rambut merah muda putrinya.

"Ibu tidak ingin Sasuke hanya merasa kasihan padamu."

Mebuki berlutut dihadapan Sakura dan memeluknya lembut. Sakura membalas pelukan sang ibu, setetes cairan bening mengalir di sudut matanya.

Benarkah Sasuke hanya merasa kasihan pada dirinya?

.

.

Sasuke menghempaskan dirinya pada sofa, ia sedang menunggu segment-nya sebentar lagi tampil di panggung. Sudah seminggu ia berada di Hongkong setelah dua minggu sebelumnya ia berada di Thailand.

Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya pada sofa, lengan kirinya ia taruh di atas matanya yang tertutup.

Akhir-akhir ini banyak pikiran menganggunya ditambah dengan gosip yang beredar. Bagaimana bisa paparazzi membuat gosip murahan seperti itu. Padahal acara makan malam itu tidak hanya dihadiri oleh Sasuke dan Karin, para artis lain dan staff juga hadir disana tapi mengapa paparazzi hanya mengambil gambar dirinya dan Uzumaki Karin. Pihak agensi tidak ingin melakukan konferensi pers seperti waktu lalu karena gosip itu tidak penting, seiring waktu berjalan semua akan kembali normal dan melupakan gosip itu.

"Sasuke, ibumu menghubungiku." Sasuke membuka mata, Kakashi berdiri di hadapannya memberi ponsel Sasuke, selama melakukan music tour Kakashi yang memegang ponselnya.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkan gosip yang beredar." Kakashi menepuk bahu Sasuke sebentar dan berlalu.

Sasuke menghidupkan ponselnya, beberapa pesan dan notif langsung memasuki ponselnya. Ia membuka kontak dan menekan nomor sang ibu.

"Halo, Sasuke."

"Iya, ibu."

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah kau selalu sehat? Kau makan tepat waktu kan?"

Sasuke menghela napas, ibunya memang selalu cerewet jika menyangkut kesehatan.

"Hn, kabarku baik. Aku juga melakukan perintah Ibu agar makan tepat waktu."

"Syukurlah, apa kau sudah menghubungi Sakura?"

"Setelah ini aku akan menghubungi Sakura."

"Hubungilah dia, Sakura pasti merasa kesepian."

Setelah menasehati Sasuke, Mikoto memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Uchiha bungsu itu membuka kotak masuk, sebagian besar pesan masuk dikirim oleh Sakura yang menanyakan kabarnya. Sasuke merasa bersalah pada gadisnya, tiga minggu ia tidak menghubungi Sakura, pasti gadis itu kesepian dan merindukannya. Ia menekan nomor Sakura, sambungan terhubung.

"Halo, Sasuke-kun."

Suara indah yang dirindukan Sasuke mengalun di telinganya dari seberang sana.

"Halo, Sakura. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri bagaimana?" Sasuke mengernyit mendengar nada suara Sakura. Seperti ada yang aneh dengan suaranya.

"Hn, aku juga baik."

Terjadi keheningan beberapa saat sebelum Sakura kembali bersuara.

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Ya?"

Sasuke tahu pasti ada yang salah dengan kekasihnya.

"A-apa kau me-merasa kasihan padaku?"

Sasuke tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura?"

Di ujung sana Sasuke mendengar Sakura tertawa kecil, seperti tertawa paksa.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke akan menyahut saat Kakashi memanggilnya untuk bersiap-siap. Ia menghela napas.

"Sakura, dengarkan aku. Jangan mempercayai gossip yang beredar. Aku sangat merindukanmu!"

"Kalau begitu cepatlah kembali."

"Baiklah!"

Setelah memutuskan sambungan telepon Sasuke menyerahkan ponselnya pada Kakashi. Pikirannya masih dibayangi oleh pertanyaan Sakura.

Kasihan? Apa maksud gadisnya itu?

Sasuke menggeleng, sekarang ini ia harus fokus di atas panggung untuk menampilkan performa terbaiknya karena tidak hanya para penggemarnya tetapi Sakura juga akan menontonnya dirumah.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari satu bulan Sasuke berada diluar Jepang, seharusnya minggu lalu ia sudah berada di Jepang. Setelah Sasuke menelponnya beberapa minggu lalu pemuda itu tidak pernah lagi menghubunginya. Ia juga tidak mendapat informasi tentang kepulangan Sasuke. Sakura jadi meragukan Sasuke. Benarkah pemuda tampan itu merindukan Sakura seperti perkataannya tempo lalu?

Gadis musim semi itu sangat merindukan kekasihnya. Setiap hari ia menunggu Sasuke mengabarinya walaupun ia tahu itu tidak mungkin.

"Sakura, ibu akan berangkat kerja. Kau berhati-hatilah di rumah." Sakura mengangguk, ia mengantar Mebuki sampai pintu depan.

"Jangan lupa kunci pintunya." Mebuki mencium kening Sakura setelah itu ia berlalu dari hadapan Sakura.

Sakura menggerakkan kursi rodanya untuk memasuki rumah dan mengunci pintu. Baru saja ia berbalik dan akan menuju ruang keluarga namun suara ketukan pintu menghentikannya.

Keningnya mengerut, mengapa ibunya kembali? Apakah ada sesuatu yang tertinggal.

"Iya, ibu. Sebentar!" Sakura memutar kunci dan membuka pintu. "Apakah ada yang ter-" suara Sakura tercekat ditenggorakan saat melihat seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya berdiri gagah didepannya. Sakura masih terdiam, sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran sosok itu sehingga ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"Apa kabarmu, Sakura?" suara baritone itu mengalun ditelinganya, Sasuke tersenyum lalu ia berlutut dihadapan Sakura.

"A-aku baik.."

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu?" seharusnya Sasuke tidak perlu bertanya karena tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Sakura, ia langsung memeluk tubuh mungil itu lembut. Hidung mancungnya menghirup aroma cherry kesukaannya. Sudah lama ia tidak mencium harum gadis ini.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu." Sasuke mendesah, ia mengeratkan pelukannya saat merasakan tangan Sakura melingkar ditubuhnya.

Sasuke merasa bersalah pada Sakura, seharusnya ia sudah berada di Jepang seminggu yang lalu sesuai dengan janjinya, tapi itu semua tidak seperti yang diharapkan. Pihak agensi mengundur kepulangan mereka dan mengatakan bahwa para artis dan staff akan berlibur di Hongkong seminggu lagi untuk membayar semua kerja keras mereka saat music tour. Sasuke tidak butuh berlibur, ia hanya ingin pulang ke Jepang dan bertemu Sakura. Oleh karena itu, saat ini Sasuke hanya pulang bersama pengawalnya sedangkan yang lain masih berada di Hongkong, Sasuke bahkan belum sempat pulang ke rumahnya.

Sasuke melepas pelukannya, mencium kening Sakura. Setelah itu ia mendorong kursi roda Sakura agar memasuki rumah.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Sasuke akan beranjak ke dapur ketika lengannya ditahan oleh Sakura.

"Tidak usah, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke menatap emerald Sakura. Sekarang ia yakin, ada yang salah dengan gadisnya. Ia mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan mendudukkannya di sofa, lalu ia duduk disamping Sakura.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Sasuke merasa khawatir, apakah Sakura tidak senang ia berada disini atau ia marah karena Sasuke terlambat pulang?

Sakura mendesah, ia ragu akan mengatakan ini. Ia tidak ingin mengatakannya tapi semua ini demi kebaikan Sasuke, pemuda yang dicintainya.

"Sasuke-kun.."

Sasuke merasakan firasat buruk akan datang.

"Ba-bagaimana jika ki-kita a-akhiri saja hu-hubungan ini.."

Seketika Sasuke merasa dunia runtuh menimpanya, ia masih tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. Ia menatap Sakura yang menunduk, apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura? Mengapa seperti ini?

"Apa yang kau katakan Sakura? Mengapa tiba-tiba seperti ini?"

Uchiha bungsu itu memegang pundak Sakura agar gadis itu menghadapnya. Sakura mengusap matanya yang memanas.

"Ini tidak tiba-tiba, Sasuke-kun. Aku telah memikirkannya sejak lama."

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya frustasi. "Mengapa kau berpikir seperti itu Sakura?"

"Hubungan ini tidak benar. Kau bisa mendapatkan gadis yang lebih baik dariku. Seberapa keras pun aku berpikir, aku tetap tidak pantas bersamamu." sekuat apapun Sakura menahan, cairan bening itu tetap mengalir dipipinya.

"Tidak ada gadis yang pantas mendampingiku selain dirimu, Sakura."

"Aku tidak ingin kau merasakan kasihan padaku." Sakura kembali menunduk.

Jadi ini masalahnya? Saat Sasuke menghubungi Sakura beberapa minggu lalu, ia menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Sakura-nya. Sasuke merangkum wajah Sakura agar kembali menatapnya.

"Tidak pernah sedikitpun aku merasa kasihan padamu. Aku berada disisimu karena aku mencintaimu." ia mengerang frustasi, dengan cara apalagi ia meyakinkan Sakura bahwa ia sangat mencintai gadis ini.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari gadis sepertiku?"

"Aku tidak mengharapkan apapun darimu, kau berada disisiku saja sudah lebih dari cukup."

Sakura tidak habis pikir, padahal ia sudah membuka peluang bagi Sasuke untuk meninggalkannya dan menjauh dari gadis tidak berguna seperti dirinya.

"Kau sangat bodoh. Mengapa kau ingin terjebak bersama denganku. Dari dulu kau bahkan bisa mendapatkan gadis sempurna diluar sana. Apalagi sekarang ini, kau dapat dengan mudah memilih gadis yang kau sukai."

Sasuke menghapus airmata dipipi Sakura, meskipun cairan itu terus mengalir.

"Kau tahu, bagaimana bisa gadis lain membuka pintu hatiku, sedangkan kunci hatiku ada padamu." Sasuke mengucapkan sebuah lirik lagu dari lagunya yang berjudul Keys To My Heart.

Lagu itu terinspirasi dari Sakura, ketika menciptakan lirik lagu itu hanya wajah gadisnya dalam bayangnya. Jadi, bagaimana bisa ia menghilangkan dan menjauhkan Sakura dari hidupnya?

"Saat ayah dan keluargaku tidak mendukungku menjadi seorang penyanyi, hanya kau pendukungku. Sampai saat ini aku bertahan, itu semua karena dukunganmu. Saat aku tampil diatas panggung, aku menampilkan yang terbaik karena aku tahu kau akan melihatku. Apa kau ingin menghilangkan penyemangat dalam hidupku?"

Sasuke menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya, tanpa Sakura ketahui setetes air mata jatuh dari sudut mata Sasuke dan langsung dengan cepat dihapusnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin menghilangkannya, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura menggeleng dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, jangan!"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat kepala Sakura mengangguk, ia mengecup surai merah muda itu lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun.."

Sasuke melepas pelukan dan menyatukan kening mereka. Onyx hitamnya menatap Emerald Sakura yang masih basah. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, ia bisa melihat pantulan dirinya dalam mata bening itu.

Perlahan Sasuke memiringkan wajahnya dan mendekatkan pada wajah Sakura untuk menghapus jarak diantara keduanya. Sakura menutup matanya saat tidak ada lagi jarak antara keduanya.

.FIN.


End file.
